nesariafandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Rebirth
Imperial Rebirth The reformation of the Nesarian Empire (referred to as the Imperial Rebirth within the Empire) was carried out by Emperor Adrion I in the 1930s. The animated map to the right shows the Nesarian Empire from 1930 to 1956. * Purple = Nesarian Empire * Red = British Empire * Dark Red = Soviet Union * Green = Persia / Iran * Blue = France / Vichy France The Treaty of Aemea broke up the entire Nesarian Empire along ethnic lines, including the "core" region which had been unified for centuries, and heavily restricted the military that any ex-Empire state (but especially Nesaria) could field. It also forced the Nesarian Empire to pay heavy reparations, predominantly to the new state of Iran and the Soviet Union. For centuries, the economy of the Nesarian Empire (especially in the core region) had relied heavily upon trade between the various countries within the Empire, which was shattered when these countries became independent. This combined with the reparations led to extreme economic turmoil with widespread unemployment and hyperinflation. The economic issues in Nesaria were somewhat placated by loans from the USA, however the other countries did not enjoy this luxury, and once the Wall Street Crash hit in 1929, Nesaria was forced to pay back these loans and the situation actually became worse. The economic depression that followed was one of the worst in European history, although not as severe as Germany's. This, coupled with the national humiliation, led Emperor Adrion I to storm Capera in 1930 with over 250,000 supporters behind him. Searching for a way to quickly re-invigorate the Empire, he turned to the Fascists of Italy (and later in 1935, the National Socialists of Germany, although he did not find this ideology very convincing). He was greatly inspired by Italian Fascism, and began to meet with Fascists from all over Europe, eventually finding the British Fascists, which he agreed with the most. He created a new ideology - Nesarian Fascism - influenced by British Fascism. Emperor Adrion I accepted that many of the failings of the Empire during the war were its own fault, but he also placed the blame on Russians living within the Empire and the influence of foreign bankers, most of whom happened to be Jewish, although it is important to point out that despite this, Adrion did not have anything against Jews specifically. He evicted nearly all foreign bankers from the Empire, and steadily stripped the rights of Russians until most of them migrated away back to Russia. He also blamed democracy, and proceeded to remove most traces of it. Economy Emperor Adrion I immediately began work re-invigorating the economy of Nesaria, organising the Empire into a state of what some have described as "total war without the war". Although he received little criticism at the time, mainly as people were willing to accept any solution to their severe problems, many have since criticised his very authoritarian economic policies. The unemployed were placed onto the "Imperial Labour Registry" and given jobs that suited them, organised into various "guilds" that were overseen by noble families with the aid of industry experts. The noble families operated these guilds like private businesses, but were strictly regulated by the Emperor, with the dividends paid to the nobles kept "high enough to be rewarding but low enough to be reasonable" (in Adrion's own words) and all profits re-invested into the guild. These guilds were funded by the noble family that ran it, and also received subsidies from the government, paid for mainly with loans and sometimes with money that did not technically exist. Although the noble families generally ran these well, some were incompetent or corrupt and Adrion had to replace them following complaints. Special emphasis was placed on the agricultural industry, in order to reduce and eventually eliminate the need for food imports, and on infrastructure and manufacturing, both to improve the general state of the economy and to prepare for upcoming wars. Food was not truly "rationed" until midway through the Empire's involvement in WW2, but there were restrictions placed upon certain foods deemed to be unnecessary luxuries in order to use the productive capacity for more "useful" foods such as bread, which mainly affected the upper and middle classes and had very little effect on the lower class. This was criticised by many from the middle and upper classes, but the Emperor managed to spin it into a propaganda victory and gained more support from the lower class, denouncing those who "cared more about their cakes than their nation". Reformation of the Empire Emperor Adrion I then went about violating the terms of the Treaty of Aemea by exceeding the military restrictions. He also set to work unifying the core region, marching into the capitals of the core countries himself at the head of an army, invariably greeted by cheering crowds. This also violated the terms of the Treaty of Aemea, and the Allies took a stand at this point before quickly backing down when they realised they were no longer in a position to bring the Nesarians back in line without another huge war. Adrion I moved into Kazakhstan and then the Central Asian Republic, receiving a generally warm welcome, although there were more dissidents than in the core countries. Both Georgia and Armenia willingly volunteered to rejoin the Empire without any intervention from Emperor Adrion I and Afghanistan was taken with some resistance, and then in 1939, with the beginning of WW2, the Empire invaded Iran, an invasion which was declared complete in 1940, although partisan resistance continued until the Empire's exit. In 1941, when the Nesarian Empire entered the war, Adrion stormed through Russia, attempting to reclaim what was once Nesarian, although the Empire could not give its full effort as it was tied up with British India and Iranian partisans. Eventually, Nesaria began to be pushed back before surrendering and being annexed by the Soviet Union in 1946. A second Imperial Rebirth then happened, which was the Nesarian War of Independence.